The field of the disclosure relates generally to authenticating requestors for payment card accounts, and more specifically, authenticating requestors to perform payment card actions through automatic teller machines (ATMs).
At least some known automatic teller machines (ATMs) enable cardholders and other users (referred to herein as “requestors”) to purchase a prepaid payment card. These prepaid cards may be used like debit cards to make purchases with merchants up to the amount associated with the prepaid cards. The use of a prepaid card instead of other methods of payment may be beneficial in some cases such as for gifts and travel. The prepaid card may be gifted to another person to make purchases. In another example, the prepaid card may be used during travel to a foreign country to make purchases without converting any currency. In addition, using the prepaid card may prevent payment card fraud of the requestor's other payment cards (e.g., credit or debit cards) while in the foreign country.
Moreover, at least some known ATMs enable a cardholder to receive other payment cards (e.g., credit and debit cards) in real-time or substantially real-time without visiting an issuer (e.g., a bank) or receiving the payment cards via mail delivery. In other words, these known ATMs will generate a payment card and eject the generated payment card from the ATM to the cardholder while the cardholder is visiting the ATM. Typically, these known ATMs generate white label or non-personalized payment cards. The ATM may be providing the cardholder with a new payment card (i.e., for a new account), an updated payment card (i.e., for expired payment cards), and/or a replacement payment card (i.e., the original payment card was lost or stolen). However, these known ATMs are not configured to authenticate the requestor when generating and providing a payment card. For example, if the requestor provides a check or cash in exchange for a prepaid card, the ATMs are not configured to authenticate the purchase. In other known ATMs, the authentication process used may be long and frustrating for requestors, which may potentially lead to reduced purchases of prepaid cards.